Timeline
This page chronologizes the events on Arcturus, its realm, and all of existence. Timeline Before Time *The Elder Gods come into being. Era of Creation 0 AC *Totality is created by the Elder Gods. *The High Divines come into being. *The Plane of Mortality is created, originally known as Harmonia. Divine Era Between 0 DE and 500 DE *The Medial Divines and Lesser Divines come into being. *Mortalkind is created by the Gods. 689 DE *Crudal usurps the role of God of Murder from Korose. 779 DE *Crudal creates tensions and disdain between the Gods through subterfuge and deceit. 780 DE *The Divine Schism War begins, throwing the face of Arcturus and all of Harmonia into imbalance. Era of the Great Schism 301 ES *The Divine Schism War ends. *The Aetheral Veil and Hell are created by the Gods, and almost all abandon the Plane of Mortality, leaving mortals to their own devices. 350 ES *Crudal, Gorath, and several other Gods usher in the Unspeakable Era, in which many unimaginable horrors begin to take place. Unspeakable Era 2005 US *The Wish War supposedly occurs. 209 US *The War of Inconceivable Dread begins, attempting to defeat Crudal and cast him into Hell. 0 US *The War of Inconceivable Dread ends, successfully removing Crudal from the Plane of Mortality. Era of Unyielding Darkness 55 UD *The Spell Drought begins. 99 UD *The Spell Drought ends with the creation of the Font of Magic, a plane source for the magic continuum. 102 UD *The Infernal Reign Wars begin. 1019 UD *Crudal assumes rule over the Circles of Hell, ending the Infernal Reign Wars. 2073 UD *The Terror Wars begin. 2147 UD *Gorath is defeated in a massive battle and cast into Hell. 2165 UD *The Terror Wars end. 4303 UD *The Third Orcish Scourge begins, causing Caesula, Hubris, Varclera, and Ceryl to break into all-out war. 4371 UD *The last of the Goblin race is purged from the face of Arcturus. 4498 UD *The Third Orcish Scourge ends. 4543 UD *The Original Crusade begins. 4730 UD *The Original Crusade ends. Resurgence Era 0 RE *The Great Mortal Upheaval begins, spurring global rebellions against the beasts, abominations, and darkness rampant on Arcturus' surface. 24 RE *The Outer Crusades begin with the events of the Abomination Immolations of Hubris. 74 RE *The Great Mortal Upheaval ends. 129 RE *The Outer Crusades end, purging most targeted beasts and races from the surface or from existence. 198 RE *The Nightmare Crusade is initiated by the Sunwar Alliance against the denizens of Hell. 201 RE *The Empire of the Sun is founded. 211 RE *The Nightmare Crusade ends. 289 RE *The Hallowed Purge Crusade is initiated by the Empire of the Sun against the denizens of Hell. 456 RE *The Hallowed Purge Crusade ends. 782 RE *The Slorid Empire is founded. 845 RE *Sterling City is constructed. Unification Era 50 AU *The Unification of Arcturus Treaty is signed in Sterling City. 479 AU *The Sterling Commonwealth is founded by the city-state of Sterling and the Kingdom of Chamberlet uniting. c. 600 AU *The Luedras Empire is supposedly founded. c. 640 AU *King Slaw of the Slorid EMpire is born. 719 AU *Saul Cromwell is born. c. 751 AU *The League of Adventurers is founded. Apparatus Era 7 TE *The War of Praedenian Succession begins. 15 TE *The Resperium of Praedena is founded, thus ending the War of Praedenian Succession. 19 TE *Grimsley Noire is born. 71 TE *The Theatean War begins. 78 TE *The Theatean War ends. 79 TE *The Solar-Slorid War begins between the Slorid Empire and the Empire of the Sun. 82 TE *The Desolate Wilds Trade War begins between the Sterling Commonwealth and the Resperium of Praedena. Category:Metapage Category:Lore